russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Bida Best 2016' Premieres this July 30 on IBC-13
July 29, 2016 IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (dream, believe, achieve) announces the reality talent show, Bida Best 2016, hosted by the Chinito heartthrob Enchong Dee, the teen heiress Gabbi Garcia and our very own Secarats’ young and promising actor Hiro Volante. Sue Ramriez and Justin Ward Beginning July 30, the nationwide reality search Bida Best 2016 will be the first-ever reality talent show of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats and making Saturday nights an exciting presentation for aspiring and amateur singers, models and group dancers. Let your talent shine the brightest superstars for Show Your Best dahil dito Ikaw Ang Bida as Enchong, Gabbi and Hiro will be deliver the reality talent search. There will be an elimination and final round. 10 contestants will quality to compete in the final round. One original song composition will digital release (iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera and Amazon) and music video on YouTube worth P100,000. Open to to ages 6-21 yrs.old, male and female, the two candidates who got the highest total combines score in each category from casual wer, semi-formal and formal will be problaimed as the grands champion and 1st runner-up, through non-exclusive contract under Secarats Artist Group. With the seasoned performers and distinguished industry professionals in its panel of judges and mentors: the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles; the young total performer Miguel Aguila, the rockstar princess Erika Mae Salas and the boy next door Harold Rementilla. Six months free workshop for voice, acting and modeling worth P75,000. By the chance to be a part of our mall shows and concerts for P10,000 for winner and P5,000 for 1st runner-up in trophy, cash and gift packs. This will be selecting the Final 10 in each category who will be facing during the finals night on October 22, 2016. Bida Best followers will e able to see one-of-a-kind talents of Filipinos every week. True to its tradition, the show will not just feature the dancing, singing, acting and modeling talents of the contestants but will also give opportunity to individuals who want to share their unique skills that define their individuality. Bida Best 2016 will air every Saturday, 7:15pm to 8:15pm, starting July 30 on IBC-13. 'Resulted for Bida Best 2016'' '''Elimination Round *July 30, 2016 *August 6, 2016 *August 13, 2016 *August 20, 2016 *August 27, 2016 *September, 3, 2016 Quarterfinals *September 10, 2016 *September 17, 2016 *September 24, 2016 Semifinals *October 1, 2016 *October 8, 2016 *October 15, 2016 Grand Finals *October 22, 2016 (LIVE) 'Secarats Talent Management Services (television)' PTV-4 *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (youth-oriented musical variety show) (April 19-August 9, 2015) *''Yan Ang Pinoy'' (2016) Produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). *''Glory Jane'' (the first-ever Philippine adaptation of Korean drama for IBC) (January 18-July 22, 2016) *''Roberta'' (the first-ever Mars Ravelo TV classic for IBC) (March 7, 2016-present) *''Fun House'' (the fiest-ever children's game show) (July 26, 2016-present) *''Bida Best'' (the nationwide reality talent search) (July 30, 2016-present) Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) ventured into television production in 2015 thru PTV-4 for the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show for kids and teens, TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). In 2016, the television unit will transfer to the country's number 3 station IBC-13 as the partnership under the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo by producting the first-ever Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane featuring The Mall Princess herself Cherryz Mendoza. Aside from that, the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! launches the segment Team Secarats featuring the talents of Secarats. Since then, television unit of Secarats had branched out into drama and fantasy series, variety shows,and reality talent search while it target our young audiences. The offices and production studios are located at Unit 4C - Tower II, Manhattan Parkway Resodemces Gen. Malvar St., Araneta Center Cubao, Quezon City, Philippines.